<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cozy Christmas by Holanster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750167">Cozy Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanster/pseuds/Holanster'>Holanster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanster/pseuds/Holanster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and Death have a nice heartwarming evening until something breaks their serenity... Not for long tho :)</p>
<p>Si no entiendes inglés, prueba una versión en español: "Navidad acogedora", aquí en AO3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death/Life (AMOLAD Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He's here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my English editor marblenatsu (on IG)!</p>
<p>AMOLAD belongs to The Snipster.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the doorbell rang, Death was fretting over how to arrange the decorative throw pillows on the sofa for the fifth time. He took a quick glance of his living room to check out if everything was perfect: burning fireplace, coffee table with two mugs of hot chocolate and plates with homemade macarons and cookies, christmas lights and wreath, and of course a big thoroughly decorated fir-tree with some presents lying beneath it.</p>
<p>He rushed to the door and much to his joy Life was standing in front of him, looking tired but happy. He was holding a present along with another thing wrapped in tissue paper.</p>
<p>“Hi hello!” said Life with a smile and gave Death a brief greeting kiss. “Sorry I’m late.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay I know you’ve been working a lot these days. Please come in!”</p>
<p>The guest let out an audible sigh of delight when he saw all the decorations, making Death proudly blush. He really had outdone himself to make the room look festive and cozy, even putting on a Christmas sweater to match the atmosphere.</p>
<p>“Here, please put this under the tree.” Life gave him a medium sized box, which despite its size was actually quite heavy. “Be very careful! It’s something fragile. And this is an ugly sweater I want to try on, can you put it somewhere for me? But don’t look yet! I’ll show you if it looks good,” he added, handing him the bundle.</p>
<p>Death’s eyes shone with curiosity when he arranged the objects in their places, but who wants to spoil the surprise? So he’ll just patiently wait until the time comes.</p>
<p>“Would you like to eat now or later? Also there’s hot chocolate and sweets you may wish to try-”</p>
<p>“Later! I'm tired. And I missed you.” Life grabbed Death by the waist and fell with him onto the sofa. The taller god happily chuckled, hugging him in return as he covered them with a blanket. Who will refuse to cuddle by the fireplace and just stay in peace for some moments?</p>
<p>Few minutes later he felt that Life’s head grew heavier on his chest and looked down to check on him – oh yes, he was asleep.</p>
<p>“You’ve really worked hard to make everything pretty before Christmas, yes?” Death said in whisper and kissed Life’s head.</p>
<p>He had some lazy thoughts about getting up and checking preparations for dinner or anything (there’s always something to check!) but then decided to stay. Because if there’s something better than to fall asleep with someone you love, it’s only to wake up with the same person, isn’t it?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistletoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One or two hours later (it’s hard to say when there’s no clock in the room) Life finally woke up. He blinked sleepily, stretched out and felt that he was still holding Death in his arms.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re still here!” He happily smiled and hugged him closer again. Death smiled in return:</p>
<p>“Yep. You know, I missed you too.”</p>
<p>“My bad, my bad! By the way…” Life looked around the room. “…why is there not a single mistletoe? Should I add some?” He suggested with a sly smile.</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking of hanging them,” confessed Death, “but, you know, you don’t need an excuse or permission to kiss me anytime.” He blushed with that statement.</p>
<p>Life looked at him contentedly squinting for a moment and then leant closer. “But still I think it’s a cute tradition. For lovers, of course”, he thought to himself and decided to grow some mistletoes in his own mansion for – Valentine’s Day, for example! Why not? Who can forbid him.</p>
<p>Their lips met in a series of fast and hasty kisses that soon became slower, deeper and more passionate. Life’s hand ran under Death’s sweater to check if he wore anything else and Death shivered at the touch of his bare skin.</p>
<p>“We haven’t had it in a while, huh?” Life raised the hem of the sweater and the taller god got the hint instantly pulling the sweater off. But when his hands were still entangled in the folds of the clothing Life suddenly stopped him saying “It’s enough”, placing Death’s hands on the armrest of the sofa and started to touch, kiss and caress his torso.</p>
<p>Craving for more sensations the green god took off his vest and shirt and leaned into his partner’s body, holding it closely for a few moments, then lowered his head and started to tickle Death’s belly and chest with his hair. Death laughed out loud and dropped down his hands to protect himself from the tickling but Life looked up at him with an overly serious expression and said “No-no, place them back” so he had to stretch out on the sofa again.</p>
<p>Death was still giggling when Life pulled off the rest of his clothes but cut it off very soon feeling touches and kisses on his hips and thighs. He arched his body from the sofa in a silent request for more, and his loud sighs and soft noises prompted Life to proceed to further actions.</p>
<p>“That’s unfair…” The taller god looked at his partner with one eye opened, watching him creating supplies they needed right into his own hands. “I always need to look for existing ones.”</p>
<p>“People say, life’s generally unfair,” replied the green god sarcastically. However his touches and kisses silenced Death’s complaints instantly and they let themselves forget about everything else.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After some strenuous exercises that help strengthen relationships, if you know what I mean, they both were lying under the blanket again, trying to catch their breath.</p><p>“You mentioned something about dinner?” asked Life. “I’m terribly hungry”.</p><p>“Yes it should be ready! Are you going to put on that sweater you’ve brought?”</p><p>“Ah no-no, not now. Later, before we start to open presents,” - answered Life looking aside. He looked somehow embarrassed and Death wondered why there is such a mystery over this thing? But patience is a virtue, hopefully he’ll find out later.</p><p>They had a perfectly tasty dinner in the dining room then returned to the fireplace to try hot chocolate with marshmallows (don’t you use your magic skills to keep the chocolate hot? Yes, that’s it) along with sweets Death baked a day before. When there was nothing more left to do, Life took his bundle doubtfully and asked Death if he could use his bedroom to change. “Sure” said the taller god and was left alone to die in curiosity.</p><p>In the bedroom Life unwrapped the paper to look at the sweater. He saw it in a human's store and instantly thought that Death would definitely love it. So he got himself one but still hesitated to try it on. “<em>Virgin-killing</em>” they call it? Who even came up with the idea to make a long sweater with an open back?!</p><p>Life sighed, which didn't really help. So he just took his clothes off and put on this shameful item of clothing that implied to have nothing underneath. Well, speaking fairly he definitely looked great in it. Life used a big mirror standing in the room to look at himself from different angles. His steady back, muscular arms, his tattoos (despite being a bit too personal to be seen by anyone else) and a top of his very nice round ass – everything was well exposed. Too well, for him. But that was not for himself. So he sighed again, trying to gain a bit of self-confidence, and called for Death.</p><p>He heard “I’m coming!..”, soft steps in a hallway and a sudden gasp when the owner of the room saw him in his outfit.</p><p>“W-w-when you said you had ‘an ugly sweater to try on’ I had no idea it was THIS KIND of a sweater!!” Death's eyes were wide open; he held his nose with both hands to not let himself die of nosebleed right there.</p><p>“This one isn’t ugly enough for you or what?” Life crossed his arms in irritation and embarrassment and Death quickly realized that this wasn’t the smartest thing to say at that moment.</p><p>“This one isn’t ugly at all,” he came closer and tenderly touched Life’s bare shoulder, “you look so good as if it was designed to fit you.”</p><p>“I disagree…” replied Life with a much more contented look on his face.</p><p>And right when Death was going to place the first long sensual kiss on Life’s lips, a scratching loud noise suddenly startled them - it sounded like there was an alien ship landing in the living room, or maybe their Christmas tree had fallen aside.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What's that?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took mere seconds to arm themselves. Life was wearing his big combat gloves (that looked quite amusing as an addition to his revealing outfit) and Death picked up a small scythe, because, frankly speaking, he wasn’t internally ready to make a big mess in his own house. However, they should first find out what happened.</p>
<p>Fast but quietly they approached the living room and looked inside. No space ship, but the tree was lying on the floor, some garlands were torn and some balls broken. But seemingly no one was there.</p>
<p>“What the hell? An invasion?” Life inspected the area with his lenses and said briefly: “The kitchen.”</p>
<p>They went through the passage and heard scratching and rustling sounds coming from behind a kitchen island standing not far away from them, but the source of the sound was not visible from the entrance. So they slowly crept closer and on a silent count of “one-two-three” suddenly looked out from different sides of the kitchen island. And there was…</p>
<p>“A CAT?!??” Death exclaimed in surprise. And yes, there really was a nice black and white cat, playing with a Christmas decoration, obviously stolen from the fir-tree. He had a fluffy black tail, white paws and breast and partially white face.</p>
<p>“Oh it’s you, little buddy! Come here.” Life instantly dissolved his weapons and took the cat from the floor. “I’m sorry, he was supposed to be sleeping,” he said with a guilty expression.</p>
<p>“Is it your cat?” asked Death in surprise, watching the little animal rub against Life, purring from gentle strokes of the green hand.</p>
<p>“Oh no! Actually, it’s your cat,” answered the god of life with a shy smile. “There are no cats in Ithis and you’ve said once that you’d love to have one. So I thought it may be a good idea. Here, take him.” He put the cat into Death’s arms and he settled there with a very clever expression on his whiskered little face. The tall god touched his soft fur with admiration and looked down at Life with shining eyes:</p>
<p>“Thank you very much!! He’s so beautiful! I promise I will take good care of him.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear that you liked the gift,” Life happily smiled. “What will you name him?”</p>
<p>“Ohh he definitely needs a very good suitable name!” Death thought for a few moments. “Yes. I think ‘Mr. Fluffy’ will be perfect!”</p>
<p>Life tried to make an indifferent expression but the way he was shaking from the inside gave away how he truly felt about Death's choice.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with it?!” Death looked at him disapprovingly.</p>
<p>“No, no, nothing,” Life sighed followed by a few giggles and turned towards the door, “okay, let’s return to the living room to restore the order after your unexpected adventures, Mr. Fluffy.”</p>
<p>Death followed him, still holding a cat, but the view of that very well built body reminded him that they were busy with something much more interesting than restoring the tree in its place. In the next room he put the cat on the sofa and took Life’s hand.</p>
<p>“I still haven't thoroughly examined my first present,” said Death, giving the green god a mischievous look. “Let’s leave it like this for a while. He can drop it again while we are busy.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your present, it’s my sweater,” commented Life looking aside with a blush.</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death stopped in the middle of his movement feeling someone's gaze on his bare back. He looked over his shoulder – and there was a cat sitting in the best possible observing position.</p>
<p>“Life?”</p>
<p>“Hmmm?”</p>
<p>“Is he watching us?..”</p>
<p>Life opened one eye to look at the cat:</p>
<p>“Maybe…” He let out a couple of giggles.</p>
<p>“But... why?”</p>
<p>“Maybe he has his own fetishes, who knows…” But a mischievous smile told Death that this was not a coincidence.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me-!!” Death looked at him in astonishment. “Why did you create him like this??”</p>
<p>“To match some of your personality traits!” The green god laughed out loud at his own joke.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding me…” Death had a piteous look on his face, “but don’t you yourself feel uncomfortable under his gaze?”</p>
<p>“Nah. He’s just a cat. He won’t tell anybody.” “…<em>Except for me but I won’t ask</em>” Life thought to himself. Besides maybe Death will be more thoughtful in suggesting his questionable games, who knows, who knows…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>